charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Zerlocke
Zerlocke Bonham Petrucci is the eldest of the three Petrucci siblings. Turned at the tender age of 22, this Elite has bat wings and long, expressive hair. Yes, espressive hair. He's a bit of a fop, and let's just say his mind isn't all there at times. Born a farmer boy in the 1800's (1854 to be precise) , Zerlocke was very affectionate and trusting (or gullible if you want to look at it that way!) He took a shine to one of the local girls, a rather upper-crust gal in fact. She wasn't quite as interested, considering that she was a few years older than him and found him a little annoying. This was his first foray into stalking! The girl, Emma, would delight in getting Zerlocke hopelessly lost in the woods. She did enjoy his company at times, since he was the only child near her age to play with. One day she was attacked in the woods and Zerlocke found her dead body with a slashed throat. Bandits had been reported in the area, and Emma appeared to be a victim. From then on Zerlocke started to have hallucinations and nightmares about his departed friend. Following her funeral, where he made a scene about them burying his friend alive and no one listened, Zerlocke refused to speak to anyone for nearly 18 years. His mother, shortly after giving birth to twins, ran off and left the family. His father became an abusive alcoholic and blamed his wife's departure on his mute son. However, Zerlocke did speak to his sisters and his dog on occasion, considering them the only ones worth hearing what he had to say. When he was 22, he found an attractive lady with wings hiding in his father's barn. She asked him to keep her shacking up in the barn a secret. Later that night his father got into a drunken rage and tossed the twins into the barn with Zerlocke because their crying was giving him a headache. Zerlocke soothed his sisters and when they fell asleep, Zerlocke heard his dog cry out. He found the lady was having a late night snack, and she wasn't too happy to be interrupted. She roughed him up a bit, then bit him quite savagely. When she was done with him, she took the girls with her as a snack for later. Zerlocke, upon waking up hours later and finding out he'd been turned, decided that he was in love with this crazy lady! After giving his father a good scare, Zerlocke set off to find his twoo wuv and follow her to the ends of the earth. When he did find her, the object of his affection named Adria, he spent the better part of 50 years trying to get her attention and affection. She was aloof and demanding, but finally relented. Instead of love and affection however, he got torture and heartbreak and kept comig back for more thanks to a little affliction called "Sire attachment" which basically meant he was hopelessly in love whether it made sense or not! And when it finally did sink into his brain that "this is not so good", the lady herself would bring him back home. Finally, mercifully, she decided to "end" the relationship. She ripped his heart out (literally) and fed it to her current boyfriend. She wasn't quite aware that this would not kill him. When he did come back, he was just as crazy but without the love. Hurting and lonely, he went on a rampage, killing just about any hooker on the street that looked like Adria, and sometimes the ones that didn't. He went on feeding exclusively on attractive women (well most vampires do anyway, but he subjected his victims to an angsty, abusive rant before he got to the killing and eating part) for a few years, he was finally reunited with his sisters, and some part of his sanity snapped back into place. He kept this dark chapter of his life mostly a secret from them. Later on he would meet a strange lady with bunny ears bumbling around the forest in the night and be totally smitten with her. When he found out her other body was much younger looking, he was surprised but undeterred. He's convinced that she'll come around someday, if he proves just how dedicated he is to her... Category:Elites Category:Petrucci Family Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Elite Council